Shifters for automatic transmissions typically include a “PARK” lock that prevents movement of the shift lever from the “PARK” position unless the brake pedal of the vehicle has been depressed by the operator. Shifters for automatic transmissions may also include a “NEUTRAL” lock that prevents movement of the shift lever from the “NEUTRAL” position unless the brake pedal is depressed and the shift actuator button on the shift lever is pushed. Various neutral lock mechanisms have been developed. However, known neutral locks may be quite complicated, causing the devices to be costly and prong to breakdown or other such problems.